surrealpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Riddle Of The Rocks 2
Riddle Of The Rocks 2 is a surreal meme created by BagelBoy on July 22, 2018 in conjunction with Dr White, FireblazeYT, Timotainment, ApolloTheSunGod, Sean, BigJoester, Fried Succ, ZANDZOOM, Squishy Rodent, JamAttack Madness, EnderPartyLord, BEANO YT, Shisuka (annichan1999), Dingalong14, MoistCheese, Afternoon Tea, and TheGuy, who all participated in creating an elongated fight scene between Meme Man and Orang It is by far the longest video created by BagelBoy, clocking in at 21:49 minutes, and is the long-awaited continuation of BagelBoy previous surreal meme adaptation, Riddle Of The Rocks. Plot The video starts with the ending scene of Riddle of the Rocks, with Meme Man and Orang trying to grab the Octahedron of Transcendence. Then, the screen fades to static, with tons of random scenes appearing within the static. The static lasts for about 24 seconds before fading to white. Meme Man, in a static form, is now lying in a blank white realm. The static slowly fades away and he turns back to normal. He wakes up. The situation seems very familiar to when Meme Man woke up in the Crustacean of Creation's Realm in End of the Apocalypse. The Dimensional Oculus appears in front of Meme Man. Meme Man reacts negatively to his arrival, but the Oculus tells him not to "engage fear" for he has no intent of harm. He swoops down to Meme Man and introduces himself, stating that he is indeed aware of the apocalypse caused by Orang and the Pillars, and he says that he will explain the "shockening" truth. According to the Oculus, Orang never actually betrayed Meme Man, but had evil intent all along. He then plays a scene on his eye, of the Council of the Ancients, preparing to banishing Meme Man to Yamnation. Meme Man acknowledges this, but the Oculus points out that the "yamning" was quite undeserved, and that there was a horrible truth. The Oculus pauses the clip and asks Meme Man to look carefully. Meme Man looks, and finds out that Grand Pillar Cl'egius is a Pillar. The Oculus explains that this Council was a fake, set up by the Pillars to trick him, as the real one would be much more tolerant of his actions. (Now we shall point out that in the PoseidonHeir and MoistCheese timelines, the "false" Council is entirely trustworthy and is also the real Council, and the Grand Pillar is the only good Pillar. Timelines differ.) The Oculus continues to explain that Orang and the Pillars had unified to achieve their horrific planning, and pull Meme Man into a disaster that led to their extreme power. He states that Orang has reached a higher reality, and not even the Pillars will dare "step beyond him or discard orders". He is what is known as a "transcendent". Meme Man is enraged. He cannot stand Orang's and the Pillar's games any longer, and becomes ANGERY. Meme Man attempts to leave and get to Orang, but the Oculus blocks his way, warning that he will fail if he hurries and isn't careful. Then, he takes Meme Man to a spot of importance, the resting place of a new shanpe called the Octahedron of Knowledge. The Oculus informs Meme Man that transcendents can't be combated, and that one must deplete their transcendence with the power of SUCC. Meme Man says he hasn't quite mastered SUCC yet, but the Oculus states that the Octahedron of Knowledge will teach him everything he needs to know. Meme Man approaches the Octahedron of Knowledge, and suddenly learns everything about SUCC in a few seconds. After it is finished, he states that he understands everything and is ready for the warfare. The Oculus transports them to a portal. He explains that it leads to the Temple of Transcendence, and that once Meme Man gets there, he must destroy Orang to save all dimensions. Meme Man begins to enter the portal. The Oculus tries to tell him something, but he's gone before he can finish. The Oculus just waits there a few moments before saying "oh no". The scene switches to the Temple of Transcendence, where the Elephoont of the Shapes has been put in handcuffs by Orang. The Elephoont goes on a well-deserved rant about Orang's power-hungriness. Orang, who has the Octahedron of Transcendence, replies by saying his plans aren't yet complete, as he says he shall soon conquer all words, galaxies, and dimensions, all of existence. Orang starts to shake violently, declaring that the reign of Orang shall begin. Meme Man suddenly arrives, slamming into Orang and knocking the Octahedron out of his grasp. Meme Man then breaks the Elephoont's handcuffs and gets the Octahedron. Orang retaliates and tries to scronch Meme Man, but Meme Man uses SUCC to deplete his transcendent powers. Orang is stunned and seemingly worried. Meme Man puts the Octahedron back on its altar. Meme Man claims he is tired of Orang's "troublesome tirade". Orang then says "If you wish to engage into dimensional combat, then so be it." He shoots forward and slams into Meme Man, sending them travelling at a very high speed. Then, the massive battle between Meme Man that consists almost entirely of user-submitted scenes begins. The battle is too ELONGATED to be written here, so we'll add in another article for it here. Meme Man tries to end the battle by stabbing Orang with a weapon called the "Scronching Blade". As he attacks Orang with it, they are both teleported away. Meme Man and Orang look around. The Oculus is floating in front of both of them. He says that there is a fact he failed to inform Meme Man of, and that now it is too late. He requests both fighters to look at the wreckage caused by their elongated duel. The Oculus shows scenes of the battle, while explaining that the fight tampered with dimensions to a degree that now, they are slowly being torn apart, and that, even worse, the dimensional tears could "awaken something truly terrible". Orang asks the Oculus to explain who or what was behind this. Before the Oculus can fully answer, the Omniscronchulon appears. In a distorted voice, the Omniscronchulon asks "Did some dimensional deity just say... TERRIBLE?" Meme Man, Orang, and the Oculus simultaneously say "oh no". The Omniscronchulon declares that it is time for everything to be scronched. He corrupts the dimension, sending Meme Man and Orang flying onto a giant cube. The Omniscronchulon says that although they can try to run, "ceasing of life is imminent". Meme Man and Orang start arguing over whose fault this was. Meme Man wins the argument, and Orang realizes what he's done, reaching maximum regrets. A few multicoloured octahedrons fly past the two of them, and suddenly Orang gets a plan. Before Meme Man can ask what he's planning, Orang wacks Meme Man, causing him to use the SUCC power again. The multicoloured octahedrons coalesce and generate a portal similar to the Vortex of Succ. The Omnisronchulon notices the portal, and screams in surprise and panic that it is "the fabled Triacontadigon". Meme Man and Orang watch in delight as the portal begins to pull on the Omniscronchulon. He just barely resists, insisting that he cannot be banished again. The Oculus appears in front of him, declaring that his "destructive reign shall come to a halt once more", before saying "BEGONE" and slamming into the Omniscronchulon. He screams a distorted "No!" as he falls into the portal, being banished from existence. The screen fades to white. Meme Man is asleep in another blank white realm. A voice calling his name wakes him up. Ahead of him, there are three Ancients, the same ones who helped Meme Man ascend in Riddle of the Rocks, standing by pedestals. These are supposedly the real Council of the Ancients, at least in the BagelBoy timeline. Meme Man worries that he will be punished, but instead, the Council congratulates his doing. The lead Ancient states that Meme Man has successfully banished the "once reawoken Omniscronchulon". He says that the average carbon based life form has never done such actions, and that they thank him for "putting an end to all madness". Meme Man is "flabbergasted", but wonders what will happen to Orang. Although the fact doesn't seem important, the lead Ancient states that there are many other Orangs within the Surreal Memes Multiverse, while Orang appears next to Meme Man and says his signature "a". The lead Ancient declares that since he assisted in defeating the Omniscronchulon, he will not be punished for his actions, but rather warned "not to tamper with the shanpes". Orang promises not to "perform malice". The lead Ancient then says that there is a level of power higher than even Transcendence, and declares that Meme Man must reach it. The Council bestows upon Meme Man the power of Enlightenment by launching a yellow beam at Meme Man. When it hits him, Meme Man becomes Enlightened. His eyes don't glow white, but a happy expression does appear on his face. Clapping can be heard in the background, as the lead Ancient tells Meme Man that Enlightenment is a rare privilege, and that he should savour his "inability to be ceased", and be free. The Council shrinks and fades away, and Meme Man is transported to a random area of space. He floats around, acknowledging that his new power of Enlightenment is "truly cool and good". Orang approaches, telling Meme Man that he is oddly calm while wielding such power. Meme Man tells him that after the madness he's endured, he needs to take a SITT. Sitt was the first Surreal Meme by BagelBoy, and this scene ended his epic series right where it began, coming full circle. The credits begin to play, listing all of BagelBoy's Surreal Memes up until ROTR 2. After that, they list all of the Surreal Memers who contributed to Meme Man and Orang's battle and credit them. All the while, Meme Man and Orang are dancing in the background. Eventually, the word "END" flashes on the screen. All of a sudden, the computer screen with "END" on it floats away, revealing the Omniscronchulon. He says that within time, he shall seek retribution. However, Money Face arrives and buries him under satellite dishes. The ending is somewhat similar to the after credits scene of Portal 2. Trivia -This installment differs from PoseidonHeir and MoistCheese's unofficial sequels in that the Council Of The Ancients pictured in the eponymous video by Timotainment are not in fact the true council and instead a false one created by the Pillars -The true Council Of The Ancients are revealed to in fact be those who help Meme Man ascend in Riddle of the Rocks. - At 21 minutes and 49 seconds, Riddle of the Rocks 2 is the longest surreal meme video yet.